Dawn's Exciting Kanto Journey
by Ventus Bakugan Master
Summary: Dawn decides to start a new journey in the Kanto Region. Coincedentally, she gets a letter about a legendary treasure from a girl named Leaf. While the quest for badges makes this journey seem normal, the quest for the treasure is going to be awesome! Please Read & Review. Pairings: Koko/Leaf/Cynthia triangle, and Dawn/? Currently rated M.
1. A New Start

Dawn was at her house in Twinleaf Town, and she was looking at the television in her upstairs bedroom. Dawn thought to herself with a faint smile on her face, "Well, I just became the new Champion of the Sinnoh Region. Now, I wonder what my next move should be." Then, she noticed an advertisement on the television. Apparently, the announcer was talking about a place called the Kanto Region. Dawn looked somewhat interested by it, as it was pictured to be a beautiful region with many interesting things happening in each city. She said aloud while looking excited at the picture of the Celadon Department Store, "That place sounds great! If they have nice things, I'll definitely buy some of their merchandise!" She ran downstairs quickly, and Dawn knew that it was time for breakfast.

Johanna said with a smile on her face as she noticed Dawn running down the stairs, "Congratulations on becoming the Sinnoh League Champion, Dawn! I'm very happy for you, honey!" Dawn sat down at the table, and her yellow purse was on the floor beside her. Johanna asked her as she put a plate of pancakes in front of Dawn, "Are you planning on starting a new journey, Dawn?" The blue-haired pokemon trainer responded with a smile as she prepared to eat the pancakes, "Yes, mom. The television was broadcasting an advertisement of the Kanto Region, and I'd like to go there!" Johanna said with concern in her voice, as she looked worried, while Dawn put some butter on her pancakes, "Dawn, be careful. I've heard of a group named Team Rocket in Kanto, and they're criminals." Dawn replied confidently after she ate one of her pancakes, "I'll be fine, Mom! No need to worry!" Johanna said as she still looked concerned, "When you tell me not to worry is when I worry the most, Dawn. Just come back home safely."

Then, someone knocked on the front door. Johanna left the kitchen, and she walked over to the door. When she opened it, Barry ran inside the house. He quickly walked over to the table, and he had an envelope in his hand. Dawn wondered as she got out of her chair with a curious facial expression, "Hey, Barry. Why are you here?" Barry exclaimed frantically as he gave Dawn the envelope, "Hey, Dawn! I found this letter in your mailbox, and it's addressed to you! Read it right now, or I'm fining you!" Dawn opened the red envelope with her hands, and two things were inside of it. There was a map of the Kanto Region, along with a pink letter that had the words written in black. The letter was from a girl named Leaf, but Dawn didn't know her. Regardless, Dawn began reading the letter.

"Dear Dawn, I have finished my journey in the Hoenn Region. It was very exciting, and the beautiful scenery of nature surrounded me. While I was on my journey, I managed to capture the legendary weather trio. Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza are now in my possession. Anyway, I'm taking a break before I start my journey into Sinnoh. You see, I heard about a legendary treasure and the map is needed to find it. Please help me find that treasure! It might help you in gym battles, and in contests as well. In case you're wondering about transportation to Kanto, don't worry. My Pidgeot shall take you there. From, Leaf."

Dawn looked outside, and the Bird Pokemon was directly outside. It was enormous, but it seemed nice. Dawn said happily as she climbed on to the Pidgeot's back, "Bye, guys! Wish me luck in Kanto!" Barry shouted to Dawn as he came outside, "Remember my strategy, Dawn! Be the invincible trainer! Make sure that all of your pokemon's attacks hit the opposing pokemon, and avoid attacks from your enemies! That way, you'll be the invincible trainer!" Johanna also waved goodbye to Dawn, but she still looked worried.

Dawn thought with a smile as the Pidgeot helped her soar into the sky, "This is great! I'll be in Kanto soon, and I know that this journey will be great!" With happiness in her heart, Dawn was even more excited when Pidgeot flew over the waters that separated Kanto and Sinnoh. It was 7:00 a.m. right now, and Kanto didn't have a time difference. In one or two hours, Dawn's Kanto journey would begin.

A/N: How was Chapter 1? I hope you liked it. By the way, Dawn's Pokemon team will be changed. Please Read and Review.


	2. Encountering Trouble and Tia

After riding on the back of Leaf's Pidgeot for an hour, Dawn finally arrived in the Kanto Region. Pidgeot landed on the pier in front of the S.S. Aqua. Dawn thanked it for being so nice, and she went through the door that acted as the gateway to Vermilion City. Dawn said aloud with a smile on her face, as she sat down at a brown table, "This is the start of my Kanto journey, and I'm so excited!" Dawn pulled out a pokeball from her yellow purse, and she let the pokemon out of the capsule. Since Dawn was starting a new journey, she had decided to use some pokemon that seemed familiar to the Kanto Region. Charmander came out of the pokeball, and it looked happy. Dawn decided to walk around with Charmander, and they walked into Vermilion City.

Dawn looked around, and she smiled at all of the buildings. She took notice of the Pokemon Fan Club, the Vermilion Gym that had a yellow pokeball on the front of it, and there was also a building for someone known as the Fishing Guru. Dawn was taking in all the sights of the city, but then Charmander tugged on her skirt to tell her something. She asked with a curious facial expression, "What's wrong, Charmander?" The Lizard Pokemon looked serious, and it saw a little girl running from some Team Rocket Grunts. She had red hair, she was wearing a pink dress, red shoes, and she looked like she was ten years old. The little girl stopped in front of the Pokemon Fan Club, and she was out of breath. A female Team Rocket Grunt exclaimed with an evil look on her face, "We finally caught you!" The male Team Rocket Grunt that stood next to her had a sadistic grin on his face. "Don't play dumb with us, little girl! We've seen you asking people around town about the Rainbow Orbs. You're going to tell us everything that you know, or you're we're taking you to our headquarters!" The little girl exclaimed as the grunts took one step towards her, "Stop right there, you freaks! I won't tell you anything, so leave me alone! If you keep on bothering me, I'll scream!"

Dawn wondered curiously as she watched the trio from behind with Charmander at her side, "What's going on? I know that it's rude for a new trainer to get into someone else's business, but this seems serious! Charmander, let's help her!" Charmander looked serious, and it nodded. The female grunt yelled angrily as she lifted the little girl by her long red hair, "That's it, brat! Since you can't comply with our demands, we're taking you to our headquarters for interrogation! We're Team Rocket Grunts, and we can get forceful when necessary." The male grunt called out a Pikachu from its pokeball, and the Mouse Pokemon also looked evil.

Before he could command it to do anything, Dawn tapped him on the shoulder. Both of the grunts turned around, and they looked angry. The female grunt asked as she brushed her hair, "What do you think you're doing, you obvious newbie? Do you think that you can screw up our plans?" The male grunt added as he looked annoyed, "No matter where we go, there's always a couple of idiots that don't agree with us." Dawn shouted while clenching her fists, "I can't believe that you're threatening this little girl! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The grunts agreed to this, and the female grunt sent out a Koffing from one of the pokeballs in the left pocket of her black pants.

Dawn shouted with a confident facial expression, "Charmander, use Ember on Pikachu!" The Lizard Pokemon shot out some small fireballs from its mouth, and Pikachu took damage from the attack! It also got a burn on its chest, but it was still standing. The female grunt shouted fiercely as she looked angry, "Koffing, use Smog!" It unleashed purple smoke from its mouth, but Charmander dodged the attack. Dawn yelled as she looked happy, "Use Ember again, Charmander!" It shot out five small fireballs from its mouth, and Pikachu was hit again! It still stood up, but its burn still inflicted damage. The male grunt shouted as he looked angry, "Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Pikachu was surrounded by a yellow aura, and it released a lightning bolt from its body! The Thundershock attack struck Charmander, and it fell down!

The grunts laughed evilly, because Pikachu did look evil and powerful. In fact, that Thundershock attack probably knocked out Charmander. Dawn thought while she looked worried, "Charmander, please get up! You can do it! Believe in yourself, and you'll be strong enough to beat them!" The female grunt exclaimed as she looked sadistic, "That weak attack won't be able to finish us off, you know! I doubt that a weak team like you can even beat a Gym Leader! You guys are pathetic!" Charmander struggled to stand up, and it looked angry. It remembered Dawn's words of encouragement, and something strange happened! A red aura surrounded its body, and the flame on Charmander's tail grew three times larger than its normal size! Dawn thought with an amazed facial expression while she checked the Pokédex, "_No way! Charmander's learned a new move? We should use it, because I won't let these creeps hurt that little girl anymore!_" Dawn screamed with anger in her voice as she looked serious, "Charmander, use Kaabingu Gadyuu!" Charmander shot out a large and concentrated blast of fire from its mouth, and the enemies took massive damage from the attack! Pikachu and Koffing fainted, so Charmander earned some Exp. Points. It leveled up from Level 10 to Level 14, and Dawn was happy about that.

The grunts ran away in fear, and the little girl walked up to Dawn. She explained with a faint smile on her face, "My name is Tia. Thanks for stopping those creeps from hurting me. I'm a Pokemon Trainer as well, but I specialize in pokemon that have a good defense. Anyway, what's your name?" Dawn introduced herself, and explained how she was just starting her Kanto journey. More importantly, she wanted to know why those grunts were bullying Tia. She explained while looking sad, "You see, Team Rocket took over the Kanto Region. They're trying to find the Rainbow Orbs, which are part of a treasure. However, only the wielder of the Magical Map can find them. The orbs shall help that person find the treasure that's in Cerulean Cave. It's behind a door that's cursed with a seal that only the orbs could break. I haven't found any of them, you know." Dawn asked curiously while remembering the map that Leaf had sent to her, "Does the map look like this?" She showed the weathered map to Tia, and the latter was very surprised. She exclaimed while looking extremely shocked, "That's the Magical Map! It looks exactly like how the books of legend describe it! Dawn, where did you get this?" She told Tia how a girl named Leaf sent it to her, and Tia thought that was very strange. Coincidentally, Leaf was the Kanto League Champion. However, she had disappeared a few days ago.

Dawn told Tia while the sun was shining in the blue sky above them, "Well, I'm going to the Vermilion Gym. You can come and see my battle, if you want." Tia told her with a disappointed look on her face as she looked at Dawn, "I hate to tell you this, but the Vermilion Gym is closed right now. When Team Rocket took over, they made the Gym Leaders have a schedule of who can have their Pokemon Gym open at what time. Right now, the Pewter City Pokemon Gym is open. In order to get there, you just have to go east of Vermilion City. You'll be on Route 11, and you'll see a rocky opening that's known as Diglett's Cave. Go through there, and you'll end up on Route 2. Head north after that, and you'll be in Pewter City."

Dawn unfolded a bicycle from her purse, and she remembered Tia's directions. Dawn exclaimed with a happy smile as she recalled Charmander into its pokeball, "Well, it was nice meeting you! Maybe we'll run into each other again someday, Tia! Goodbye!" The girls hugged each other, and they went their separate ways. Dawn thought with a content look on her face as she rode her bicycle to Route 11, "Well, this is a very exciting journey! I can't wait to see what happens in Pewter City."

A/N: How was Chapter 2? Dawn's adventure has only just begun. Where is Leaf? Where is the first orb? More surprises shall come! I hope you liked this chapter! Please Read and Review!


	3. Happy Goals and Dark Plots

Dawn walked through Diglett's Cave with a smile on her face, and she noticed many Diglett popping their heads out of the holes that they had made in the ground. Dawn walked across the brown earth for a few minutes, and then she saw the cave's exit. Dawn exclaimed as she took a deep breath of fresh air, "All right! I'm one step closer to reaching Pewter City!" She went south down towards the ledges, since there was no way to go over the white picket fence that blocked her from directly traveling north. Dawn looked at her Pokétch, and the device told her that it was now 8:20 a.m. Remembering Tia's words about how Team Rocket had control of the Kanto Region, Dawn released Charmander from its pokeball. She explained as Charmander followed her back up north to the white fence, "Burn it down, Charmander!" The Lizard Pokemon used Kaabingu Gadyuu again, and it shot out a large and concentrated beam of fire from its mouth. Some of the white picket fence boards were destroyed, which made it easy for Dawn to reach Pewter City.

When she got there, Dawn noticed that the city was nestled between rugged mountains and rocks. She told Charmander in a calm tone before she put it back in the pokeball, "This city's Pokemon Gym probably specializes in Rock-type pokemon, so you'll be at a disadvantage." Dawn recalled Charmander, and she went into a white building with a red roof on it. This building was known as the Pokemon Center, and trainers could eat for free. Dawn sat down in a blue chair at a glass table, and Nurse Joy walked over to her. She asked in a kind tone, "Welcome to the Pokemon Center! How can I help you today?" Dawn asked with a faint smile on her face as she handed Charmander's pokeball to Nurse Joy, "Can you heal it, please? Also, it tends to get out of its pokeball. I'm going to challenge the Gym Leader in a few minutes." Nurse Joy smiled, and she put Charmander's pokeball in a healing machine. Dawn ran out of the Pokemon Center, and she headed a few feet in the eastern direction. Then, she went north to the Pewter Museum of Science. She curved west to the Pewter City Gym, ran up the stairs, and she entered the building that had a gray pokeball symbol on the front of it.

Dawn noticed that the Gym was dark, and gray stones surrounded the sidelines of the battlefield. She asked loudly, "Hello? I want to challenge the Gym Leader! My name is Dawn, and I'm from Twinleaf Town! Is anybody here?" Her voice echoed through the building, and a boy came out of the shadows on the other side of the battlefield. He replied confidently as he got off a stone pedestal that he had been sitting on, "Wow, it's not often that we get a challenger from Sinnoh! I'm Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader. I'm an expert on Rock-type Pokémon. My Pokémon are impervious to most physical attacks. You'll have a hard time inflicting any damage. Come on! Let's battle, Dawn!"

Brock stood on the Gym Leader's side of the battlefield that was far from the entrance, while Dawn stood on the challenger's side of the battlefield that was near the entrance. Brock shouted, as he looked fierce, "Go, Geodude!" The Rock Pokemon came out of its pokeball, and it looked serious. Dawn yelled while looking happy, "Come on out, Squirtle!" The Tiny Turtle Pokemon appeared, and it looked happy. Dawn shouted fiercely as she looked at Squirtle, "Believe in yourself, and we'll win for sure! Use Akur, now!" Squirtle fired a jet of water from its left hand, and Geodude was pushed backwards! The attack was super effective, and it was already down to half of its energy! Brock exclaimed as he looked serious, "Geodude, use Rock Polish!" Geodude looked shinier, and its speed was increased! Before Dawn could tell Squirtle to do anything, Geodude hit it with a Tackle attack! Squirtle fell down, but it managed to stand up. Dawn said happily while a blue aura surrounded Squirtle's body, "Use Akur Kiro, now!" Squirtle threw slicing blades of water at Geodude, and the Rock Pokemon took massive damage from the attack! It fainted, and Brock recalled Geodude. Then, he sent out Onix! The Rock Snake Pokemon was huge, but Squirtle looked brave. Dawn told her pokemon with a confident facial expression, "Save up your energy, and then we'll hit it with all of your power!"

Brock told Onix to charge at Squirtle, and it moved quickly. Dawn told Squirtle to use a move known as Akurzem, and it swallowed a blue energy ball! Due to Onix having a low level of speed, it moved slowly. Dawn made Squirtle use Akurzem three more times, and it kept on swallowing the blue energy balls! Brock shouted as he still looked serious, "Onix, use Tackle!" The Rock Snake was charging straight at Squirtle, but Dawn had a plan. She yelled with fierceness in her eyes, "Squirtle, use Akuruga!" It fired a spiraling spray of water from its mouth, and the spray of water was huge! The attack was powerful, not to mention super effective as well. Onix took a massive amount of damage from that attack, and it fainted. Squirtle gained Exp. Points, and it leveled up from Level 7 to Level 13! Dawn smiled cheerfully, and she recalled Squirtle back into its pokeball. Brock told Dawn as he began to smile, "Your Pokémon's powerful attacks overcame my rock-hard resistance... You're stronger than I expected... Go ahead—take this badge. I really enjoyed the battle with you, Dawn. The world is huge. There are still many strong Trainers like you. Just wait and see. I'm going to get a lot stronger, too." Brock walked over to Dawn, and he gave her the Boulder Badge. The badge was in the shape of an octagon, and it looked gray. Dawn asked with a look of realization on her face, as she pulled out the Magical Map from her purse, "Brock, have you ever seen a map like this?" He shouted with a shocked facial expression, "Wow, Dawn! This is the map that leads to that legendary treasure! You must be looking for the orbs, I'm guessing!" Dawn nodded in agreement, and Brock took her out of the Pewter Gym. The duo ran into the Pewter Museum of Science, and Brock took her to an exhibit that was in the middle of the room. A pink orb was under a glass case, but Brock lifted it off. He explained with a smile of gratitude on his face, "Take the pink orb, Dawn! It's for you!"

Dawn took the pink orb, and she put it in the Legendary Items section of her purse. Dawn exclaimed happily as she smiled, "All right! I've got the Pink Orb, and my first Gym Badge!" She thanked Brock, and Dawn ran to the Pokemon Center. Brock walked out of the museum, and he went back to the Gym. However, they were both unaware that two Team Rocket members had been watching from afar.

Meanwhile, Leaf was tied up in a dark room. She was bound to a chair by some ropes, and duct tape was over her mouth. Two female Team Rocket Grunts stood on both sides of her, and Leaf noticed that she was in a metallic room. The floor was covered in steel flooring, the walls were gray, and the ceiling was also covered in steel. A few minutes later, a brown-haired girl entered the room. She explained as she looked stern, "Your name is Leaf, isn't it?" She nodded, and one of the female grunts gave the woman Leaf's Trainer ID card. She told Leaf while still looking stern, "You're eighteen years old, and you became the Kanto Champion. By the way, my name is Koko. (She's from the Zatch Bell anime, just so you know.) Leaf looked scared, but she did take notice to Koko's outfit. She was wearing a black bra with black lacing, and her panties were also black with black lacing. She asked Leaf with a hateful facial expression in her purple eyes, "Will you tell us where the map is?"

Leaf thought as she looked like she wanted to say something rude, "_My mouth is duct taped, you idiot. Obviously, I won't tell you anything._" The female grunt to the left of her had red hair that reached down to her waist, and her hair was straightened. Her eyes were green, and her skin was tan. She ripped the tape off of Leaf's mouth, and the latter had some bruise marks around her mouth. Koko asked her as a sadistic smirk appeared on her face, "Now, will you tell us where that map is? I should warn you about my forcefulness, Leaf. If you don't tell me, then you'll lose more than your pokeballs." Leaf shot back while she had a cocky grin on her face, "How is that a threat, Koko? After all, I might like what you've got planned for me." Koko walked towards Leaf, and she leaned over while looking into her eyes. Koko explained with a smirk on her face after she gave Leaf a soft kiss on the lips, "If that changes your mind, tell one of my ladies to escort you up to the 5th floor of this building. Enjoy being held hostage here, because you can't escape. I'll see you tomorrow, Leaf." Before Koko left the room, the green-eyed female grunt's purple Pokégear started ringing. She answered it, because it was obviously one of the other Team Rocket Grunts calling.

She exclaimed with a look of amazement on her face after a few minutes, "No way! You can't be serious! Are you sure about this? Inform Leader Koko about this, now!" She set the Pokégear to speakerphone, and Koko talked to the grunt. She asked in a stern tone as she looked mean, "What's wrong, Grunt? Have you found one of the Rainbow Orbs?" He replied nervously over the phone, "Yeah, about that… Unfortunately, someone nabbed it. The Gym Leader gave it to this blue-haired girl for some reason, and she looked like a Trainer. When we can get a photo of her, we'll send it to you!" Then, he hung up. Koko said aloud while she looked frustrated, "I can't believe that some random girl found one of the legendary orbs!" Leaf asked as she snickered, "You're not so bad now, huh?" Koko ignored her, and she walked out of the room with the red-haired grunt.

The female Team Rocket Grunt to the right of Leaf stayed behind for some reason. She told Leaf in a calm tone as the steel door slammed shut, "I used to be the Sinnoh Champion, but then I was beaten by a girl named Dawn. By the way, my name is Cynthia." Leaf thought with a shocked facial expression, "Dawn, your adventure is about to take a few twists."

A/N: How was Chapter 3? Due to some ideas, I might make this story M-rated. I hop you liked this chapter. Please Read and Review! :)


	4. Many Treasures, Many Ways

Dawn arrived in Cerulean City, and she smiled at the sight of the city surrounded by a beautiful blue river. The city had paved walkways for people, and colorful flowers covered most of the grass. She looked around, and Dawn noticed that the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym had a giant blue pokeball on top of the brown building. Dawn thought, as she pointed out the obvious, "The Gym Leader uses Water-type Pokemon, so I should form a strategy." Then, Officer Jenny ran over to her! She explained with a stern facial expression, "You shouldn't be here! This place isn't safe at all!" Dawn asked with a curious facial expression, "Aren't you a police officer? Why can't you enforce the law?" She explained while taking Dawn and Bulbasaur to the entrance of Cerulean City Police Building, "It's because we don't have enough power to do that. After _he_ showed up, we couldn't do a thing. Please leave, or you'll suffer the same icy fate as the other Pokemon Trainers that entered Cerulean City!" Dawn wondered while the officer trembled in fear, "I don't get it. Who is so incredibly powerful, that you have to be scared of them?" A man's voice explained in a cruel tone from behind Dawn, "She's referring to me."

A man in a black suit was behind Dawn, and he had a Glaceon with him. He shouted evilly while he had a pokeball in his left hand, "Use Ice Shard, now!" Glaceon unleashed giant ice shards from his mouth, but Dawn and Bulbasaur managed to dodge them. Hosokawa explained, as he grinned evilly, "Relax, punk. I didn't come here to pick a fight with you. I want your Pokemon, so just hand them over." Dawn responded while looking serious, "In your dreams, creep. Catch your own pokemon! Where did you find that one, anyway?" Hosokawa told her while smiling sadistically, "I found it in the back of a cold storage warehouse. When I noticed how powerful it was, I knew that it could earn me good amounts of money. Now, I'm gonna milk it for all its worth!" Dawn looked serious, and Bulbasaur glared at the Glaceon. Hosokawa explained further as he took off his black sunglasses, "This little guy changed my life. Before I met him, I was poor as dirt. I'm unbeatable, and this Glaceon gets me all of the money from every city that we go to. Let me give you some advice, punk. Being rich is better, and this Glaceon will help me get whatever I want!"

Dawn looked angry, and her left eye twitched. She explained as she closed her eyes and looked stern, "I understand the fact that you're a pathetic bastard, but I still can't believe that even someone like you could be so selfish. You've bought yourself nice things and you look sharp, but why don't you think about Glaceon's feelings? It's supposed to be the best thing that's ever happened to you, so why don't you use that money to make Glaceon look happy?" The Fresh Snow Pokemon looked unhappy, but it still stood by Hosokawa. He exclaimed while he laughed hysterically, "For a second there, I thought you had something important to say! It's just a tool to me, so who cares if it's happy?" Dawn said while clenching her fists and looking extremely angry, "It's over for you, creep. I'm going to take you down!" Hosokawa asked as he steeped backwards in shock, "Ok, fine! You want to do this the hard way, little girl? You'll regret the moment that you ever stepped foot into this city! Glaceon, use Ice Shard!" It shot out giant shards of ice from its mouth, but Dawn and Bulbasaur managed to dodge them. Dawn yelled fiercely as a green aura surrounded Bulbasaur, "All right! Use Razor Leaf, now!" Bulbasaur unleashed a barrage of green sharp-edged leaves from the bulb on its back, and Glaceon took some damage!

Then, Hosokawa made it use Icy Wind! Glaceon fired cold winds of ice from its mouth, and Bulbasaur took a massive amount of damage from the attack! To make matters worse, it was frozen solid! Dawn exclaimed while looking worried, "Oh, no! Bulbasaur, can you hear me? Are you still able to fight?" Hosokawa yelled with an evil grin while looking at Dawn, "It's your turn now, punk! Your Bulbasaur's heart might freeze soon, and you'll be dead before you can do anything about it! Glaceon, use Ice Shard!" It shot out giant shards of ice from its mouth, and all seven of them headed straight for Dawn! She screamed in terror, and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Charmander came out of its pokeball! It quickly used Flamethrower, and the ice shards melted into puddles of water! Dawn thought while looking curious, "_When did it learn Flamethrower? Did the Nurse Joy in Pewter City teach it how to use that move?_" Charmander used Flamethrower on the ice that had frozen Bulbasaur, and the Seed Pokemon was freed from the icy prison! Dawn recalled Bulbasaur back into its pokeball to rest, and Charmander had a fierce fire in its eyes. Dawn yelled courageously, as she looked fierce as well, "Use Flamethrower to roast these creeps, Charmander!" The Lizard Pokemon shot out an intense blast of fire from its mouth, and Glaceon suffered an immense amount of damage from that attack! Hosokawa told Glaceon as it fainted, "You're nothing but a broken tool, you worthless Pokemon! You're just lowly scum like that girl and her Pokemon!" Charmander looked angry with Hosokawa, and he scorched him with a Flamethrower attack! His shoes were on fire, and Hosokawa ran out of Cerulean City.

Officer Jenny shouted while looking cheerful, "You finally drove that bad guy out of Cerulean City! Thank you, trainer! What's your name?" Dawn introduced herself, and Officer Jenny pulled out a microphone from her blue shirt pocket. She explained cheerfully to make everyone in town alert of what had just happened, "Attention, citizens of Cerulean City! Hosokawa has been defeated, and you can all thank Dawn!" The townspeople came out of the nearby buildings, and they smiled as they applauded Dawn. The blue-haired trainer asked with a curious facial expression as she pulled out the Magical Map, "Is there a treasure in this town?" Officer Jenny ran into the Cerulean City Gym quickly, and she brought two things for Dawn. The first item that she received was a Cascade Badge. It was light blue, and the badge was in the shape of a raindrop. Also, Dawn received a Blue Orb! She put it in the Legendary Items section of her purse, and the townspeople cheered for her.

Meanwhile, Leaf was still tied up to a chair in the steel room. She wondered while looking at the metal door in front of her, "When is Koko coming in?" Cynthia told her with a smile as she adjusted the black shirt of her Team Rocket uniform, "I don't know. Koko can be forceful, though. Don't say anything that's really cocky, Leaf." She thought with a frustrated look on her face, "_I can't believe that I'm tied up! I don't even know where I am! When I was in Saffron City, these guys lured me into a dark alley! Then, they kidnapped me. Well, at least they don't use guns to intimidate me._"

**(Warning: Contents are maturing.)**

Then, Koko entered the room. She was still wearing only a black bra and black panties, but she didn't seem so angry today. She asked Leaf while using a knife that cut the ropes that bound her to the wooden chair, "Good morning, Leaf. Did you sleep well?" She replied while looking serious, "I was tied to that chair for hours, and I haven't moved an inch. How do you think I'm feeling?" Then, Koko helped her stand up. Leaf asked Koko as she looked into her eyes, "What are you planning for me?" Koko explained while smirking evilly, "Relax, Leaf. I just want to give you some special treatment, seeing as you're my hostage. Now, I'm going to make you feel happy."

Before Leaf could react to her statement, Koko gave her a kiss on the lips. Leaf blushed, and she was shocked at what Koko was doing. Though she didn't want to admit it, Koko's lips were surprisingly soft. They felt really warm, but Leaf knew that she had to kiss back. Otherwise, Koko would probably try a more violent way to find out who had the treasure map. Leaf put her arms around Koko's waist, and she returned the kiss. Koko told Leaf in between the kiss as she looked seductive, "Relax, Leaf. Just calm down, and I'll make you feel better." Koko slowly laid Leaf flat on her back, and she removed her black bra and panties. Leaf looked up at Koko's medium-sized breasts, and she blushed intensely. Koko told Leaf in a calm tone while she lay down on the metal floor beside her, "Come on, Leaf. My girls are waiting." Leaf knew that she was 18, but was she really going to sacrifice her virginity for the sake of a treasure map? What would Koko do with the legendary treasure, if she found it? Leaf started to sweat, and she looked nervous. Koko smiled evilly, as Leaf willingly licked her nipples. Koko moaned loudly, "Mmmmm…. That feels good, Leaf." The captured girl sucked on Koko's left nipple, and she slowly began to like the taste of the milk that flowed into her mouth. Koko said while moaning seductively, "Ohhhhhh, Leaf…. Ahhhhh…"

Leaf told Koko with a smile before she sucked her other nipple, "You've got good milk, Koko. For a Team Rocket Leader, you sure have some good qualities." Koko whispered in her ear while the heat also caused her body to sweat, "Well, you're my hostage. I can't let you run away without giving you some gifts." Leaf sucked on Koko's right nipple, and the latter moaned softly in enjoyment. Cynthia watched them, and she was also blushing. She liked how Leaf looked like she had a pair of medium-sized breasts, but Cynthia also liked Leaf's cocky attitude. If she wanted to have a romantic relationship again, since her ex-girlfriend Dawn dumped her, she would have to do it behind Koko's back. First, she had to gain Leaf's trust.

Koko told Leaf with a smile as she put back on her black bra and panties, "You're saved from interrogation for today, Leaf. You can thank your mouth for doing a good job to my nipples. If you want what's behind these black panties, you'll have to tell me what you know." Leaf asked while her face was still red from blushing intensely, "Can we discuss it in your office, Koko? Things would be more private for us." Koko replied while Leaf's left hand brushed against the front of her panties, "That's a very tempting offer, and I'll think about it. Cynthia will get you some breakfast, my sweet love." Koko softly kissed Leaf on the lips, and she walked out of the metal room. Cynthia told Leaf while she smiled, "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room, and Leaf was still lying down on the metal floor. Surprisingly, it felt better than sitting in the wooden chair. Leaf thought with a happy smile on her face, "_Wow. That milk tasted really good. Thank you, Koko._"

**(Mature scene ends.)**

A/N: How was Chapter 4? Dawn has two orbs, and two gym badges now! You weren't expecting what happened in the sub-plot, huh? Standby for Chapter 5, and more action!


	5. Happiness, Treasure, and Beauty

Dawn walked out of Cerulean City, and she was heading down Route 5. Dawn thought to herself while looking at her badge case with a smile on her face, "_The next Gym Leader is Lt. Surge, huh? He sounds like a tough trainer, but I won't be scared! I took down a criminal, so getting that third badge will be easy!_" Dawn noticed the lookout station up ahead that led into Saffron City, and she walked towards it. A familiar voice exclaimed from inside the station, "What are you talking about? If you're thirsty, you should get something to drink! The road isn't closed, you stupid station guard! You just want something to quench your thirst, and you're lying to me!" The lookout station had blue walls on the inside, a red carpet, and the station guard's desk was green. He wore a police officer's blue uniform, and he looked stern. Dawn asked with a curious facial expression as she walked inside, "What's going on?" Tia shouted happily while hugging Dawn, "Hi, best friend! Do you remember me? I'm Tia Ooumi! Anyway, this idiot won't let me pass through to Saffron City!" Dawn asked nicely while kneeling down to Tia's eye level, "How have you been doing in your quest as a Trainer, Tia?" While she still looked frustrated at the guard, the little girl showed her badge case to Dawn. To her surprise, Tia had five gym badges already. Dawn looked embarrassed by the fact that she only had two, so she knew that she needed to pick up the pace. Tia asked with a calm smile, as she remembered the Magical Map, "Have you collected any of the Rainbow Orbs?"

Dawn told Tia how she had collected the Pink Orb, and the Blue Orb as well. The guard explained while Tia went back to arguing with him, "Will you shut up, and listen to me? Go back out to Route 5, and you'll see a door that leads to the Underground Path! Use that, and you'll be in Vermilion City! Head there, and leave me alone!" Tia replied while looking annoyed and pointing her left index finger at the guard, "Ok, fine! When I win the Kanto League, I'm not giving you any money for your job!" Tia stormed out of the lookout station with Dawn, and the guard went back to reading a newspaper. Dawn asked Tia in a kind tone while she opened the door that led into the Underground Path, "I don't want to sound like I'm underestimating you, Tia, but how did you get five badges so quickly?" Tia explained while she went through the door with Dawn, "I have some tough Pokemon, and I run really fast. Well, every Gym Leader has been easy for me to beat. You just have to know which types have the advantage, your Pokemon's moves, their level, and you need a strategy." Then, the girls climbed down the stairs.

The Underground Path was a very dark tunnel, and there were some lights above in circular glass frames. Also, there was a certain chill in the air. Tia looked very scared, and she could feel her heart beating fast. She thought while noticing that the darkness covered the walls and most of the floor, "_This place gives me the creeps, but I won't be scared. Besides, nothing bad can happen in a place like this. I mean, people pass through here all the time._" The girls walked through the darkness, and Tia started a conversation to break the silence. She told Dawn while looking happy, "Vermilion City is my hometown, and it's really beautiful during the sunset. Anyway, do you want me to show you around?" Dawn replied nicely, as the girls reached the other staircase, "After my next gym battle, we can go eat something. Not to ask random questions, but why did Leaf just disappear?" Tia responded while looking sad, "Nobody knows, Dawn. She was seen three days ago, but then she went missing. Pokemon Trainers have searched all over Kanto and Johto, but no one has seen Leaf at all." The girls went up the stairs, and they opened the exit door.

The afternoon sunlight shined on their faces, and the girls ran into Vermilion City. Tia explained while looking at the blue water that was far away from the city's entrance, "Go straight down towards the water, and take a right." Dawn thanked Tia, and she followed her instructions. She walked over to her right, near the water, and Dawn noticed a brown building with a giant yellow pokeball that was situated on top of it. She called out Bulbasaur from its pokeball, and the duo entered the Vermilion City Pokemon Gym. The battlefield was yellow, but the chalk lines were white. The walls were yellow, too.

Lt. Surge shouted with a cocky smirk on his face while he stood on the side of the battlefield that was far from the entrance, "Hey, you little tyke! It may not be very smart to challenge me, but it takes guts! When it comes to Electric-type Pokémon, I'm number one! I've never lost on the battlefield. I'll zap you just like I do all my enemies in battle!" Lt. Surge sent out Voltorb, and Dawn told Bulbasaur to step on to the battlefield. Lt. Surge made Voltorb use Tackle, but Bulbasaur dodged it. Dawn shouted fiercely while looking confident, "Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur unleashed a barrage of green sharp-edged leaves from the bulb on its back, and Voltorb took a critical amount of damage from the attack! It fainted, and Bulbasaur earned Exp. Points! Then, it went from Level 13 to Level 16! Suddenly, Bulbasaur began to evolve! It grew bigger, its skin was bluer than its previous form, and its bulb had changed into a pink flower bud with leaves extending from the bottom of it. Then, Lt. Surge sent out a Pikachu! He yelled with an arrogant facial expression, "Use Shock Wave, Pikachu!" The Mouse Pokemon unleashed a jolt of electricity from its body, and Ivysaur couldn't avoid the attack! It didn't take much damage, and it was still standing. Dawn yelled while having a happy look on her face, "Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!" It fired green sharp-edged leaves from the pink flower bud on its back, and Pikachu took a critical amount of damage! Also, it fainted. Lt. Surge told Dawn, as he looked frustrated, "You're tough, but you probably can't beat my ultimate pokemon!" He sent out Raichu, which was an evolved form of Pikachu. Lt. Surge exclaimed loudly, "Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" It unleashed a giant jolt of electricity from its body, and Ivysaur took damage from the attack! Ivysaur was pushed backwards, and it was struggling to stand up.

Dawn thought with a brave smile on her face, as she had an idea, "_It's risky, but it might be the only way to win!_" She remembered that she had taught Ivysaur a special move when it was still a Bulbasaur, and this was the perfect time to use it. She shouted in a happy tone while the sun began to shine its light on Ivysaur, "Use Vine Whip to constrict Raichu, Ivysaur!" Green vines appeared from the pink flower bud on its back, and they ensnared Raichu! Then, Ivysaur used the vines to lift Raichu in the air and slam it down to the ground! Raichu was in pain, but it stood up. Dawn made Ivysaur use SolarBeam, and it fired a green beam on energy from the pink flower bud on its back. Raichu took lots of damage, and it fainted! Lt. Surge told Dawn with a smile, as he walked towards her while recalling Raichu back into its pokeball, "Now that's a shocker! You're the real deal, kid! Fine, then, take the Thunder Badge!" Dawn took the badge, and she noticed that it was in the shape of an eight-pointed gold star with an orange octagon in the center of it.

Dawn recalled Ivysaur back into its pokeball, and she walked out of the Vermilion City Pokemon Gym. When she walked north towards the city's entrance, Tia was standing there with something in her arms. She explained with a smile on her face, "I got this from the Pokemon Fan Club Chairman! Take it, Dawn!" She gave the Yellow Orb to Dawn, and the blue-haired pokemon put it in the Legendary Items section of her purse.

Meanwhile, Leaf was still in the metal room with Cynthia. They were eating slices of cheese pizza for their lunch, and the girls smiled at each other. Cynthia asked Leaf with a smile on her face, "Are you happy about something, Leaf?" She replied, as she blushed, "Well, you're pretty." Cynthia giggled, and the girls leaned against the wall. Leaf thought to herself while seeming calm, "_For a Team Rocket Grunt, Cynthia is pretty nice._" Cynthia told Leaf in a stern tone while letting her sit down in the wooden chair again, "Listen, Leaf. If Koko requests for you to see her today, I need you to ask her something. It's a very important matter to me, but I'm kind of afraid to ask her myself. That's why I need you to do this for me, Leaf. You're the only one that I can ask." Leaf replied while she had a sad look on her face, "I don't know how Koko would react, though." Leaf stood up, and Cynthia looked into her eyes while looking like she needed Leaf's help. The two girls felt as if they could communicate by eye contact, and their eyes were twinkling.

Cynthia felt her heart beat, and she pulled Leaf close to her. They looked into each other's eyes, and both girls had faint smiles on their faces. Leaf told Cynthia while winking at her, "I'll do it!" Cynthia smiled, and she kissed Leaf on the forehead. Both girls blushed, especially Cynthia. Did she really want to interfere with Koko's business, or did she want Leaf? Before either one could say anything, a male Team Rocket Grunt entered the room. He explained with a serious look on his face, "Leaf, Leader Koko would like to see you for some private matters. Cynthia, could you please be her escort? I have to take care of something."

The girls walked out of the metal room, and they went to a staircase that was at the left end of the hallway. Cynthia went up the stairs first, and Leaf was following one step behind her. She asked with a faint smile on her face, "Is that Team Rocket uniform comfy, Cynthia?" She replied nicely while she reached the top of the staircase, "Yeah, it feels great. Maybe you'd look good in one, too." Leaf giggled, and the girls arrived at the fifth floor. Koko told Leaf with a smirk on her face while she stood in the doorway of her office, "Hello, Leaf. Thanks for your good job yesterday. I just want to return the favor, so come in here." Cynthia thought with a happy facial expression, "_Leaf would look really good in a Team Rocket uniform._"

(**Warning: Contents are maturing.)**

Leaf noticed that the office had purple walls, a red carpet, the chair was purple, and the giant bed was also purple. She walked around, and Koko closed the door behind her. Leaf asked with a stern facial expression, "How are you going to return the favor, Koko?" She replied while looking seductive in her black bra and panties, "Calm down, Leaf. Don't be so strict." Leaf backed away from Koko, and she turned around to see a purple bed with two white pillows on it. Koko told Leaf while she looked mean, "First things first, Leaf. This room has air conditioning, but you can't feel it. Aren't you feeling hot in those clothes?" Leaf responded while looking cocky, "It's not even hot, Koko." Then, the antagonist turned up the heat level on the thermostat. The room was now at 90 degrees Fahrenheit, and both girls began to sweat. However, Leaf was sweating more because she had more clothes on. Koko turned it up to 95, and Leaf begged her to stop. She took off her hat, her green shirt, her shoes, and her skirt.

Leaf was now wearing only a white bra and white panties to match, but Koko stripped down to her birthday suit. Leaf did the same thing, and Koko led Leaf to the bed. Koko got on the right side of the bed, while Leaf got on the left. Koko said with a grin as her hands stroked Leaf's back, "Now, we can begin." Leaf blushed intensely at the sight of Koko's beautiful body, and she blushed even more at Koko's trimmed brown hair that covered her lower area. Leaf couldn't think of anything to say, and Koko got on top of her. She began to suck on Leaf's left nipple, and she softly rubbed the other one with her right hand. Leaf told Koko while her face was red from blushing so much, "Koko, I'm begging you… Ahhhh…." Koko said calmly, as she put a finger on Leaf's lips, "Be quiet, my love. Just help yourself to whatever you want."

Leaf knew that she had to find out Koko's plans, but she also had to obey her captor's orders. Leaf slid a few feet under Koko, and she began to lick her womanhood. Koko moaned softly, "Ahhhhhhh…. Ohhhh…. Leaf, give it some love…" Leaf licked the outside of Koko's womanhood, and she managed to get her tongue inside of it. She thought to herself while still looking embarassed, "_It doesn't smell too good, but I have to love it._" Leaf used her tongue to lick inside Koko's womanhood, and the latter let out some more moans. She whispered with a look of enjoyment on her face, "Leaf, stop… I might… Ohhhhhh…." Then, Koko reached her climax. Her juices were all over Leaf, and Koko was panting. To give her some relief, Leaf gently sucked Koko's right nipple with her mouth, and she gently rubbed her butt with her left hand. Koko moaned loudly while the pain went away, "Ahhhhhhhh…. Mmmmm… That feels so good…"

Then, the two girls switched positions. Leaf was on top of Koko, and she spread her legs apart. Koko slid under Leaf, and she began to lick inside of her neatly trimmed womanhood. While Koko was licking up Leaf's juices, she also plucked off some of the dark brown hairs on her vagina. Leaf whispered while moaning and sweating, "Ohhhh… Ahhhhhhh… Koko, you're so good at this…. Ahhhh…" Koko put two fingers inside of Leaf's vagina, causing her hostage to groan a little bit. Then, Leaf had reached her climax. Koko was covered in Leaf's juices, and vice versa. Leaf was panting hard, as she lay on the bed naked with Koko. She asked her while looking exhausted, "Koko… what do you…. plan to do with me?" She replied while lying next to Leaf, "Don't worry… It's all part of love, my sweet." Leaf was really exhausted, and she rested her head in between Koko's breasts. Koko put the purple comforter over herself and Leaf, and then she put her hands on Leaf's waist as she also fell asleep from exhaustion.

Cynthia had watched everything from the entrance to Koko's office, and she was also sweating. Cynthia had taken off her Team Rocket uniform, and she was only wearing a brown bra with brown panties to match. Cynthia thought with a smile on her face as she blushed intensely, "_Leaf's body is so nice. I'm going to convince her to join us, because I want to make her feel the love of another Pokemon Champion._ _When we're alone again, I'll try to make Leaf understand some of my feelings._"

A/N: How was Chapter 5? Dawn is having an amazing journey, and Tia's her new traveling companion! I bet you weren't expecting Koko to "return the favor" in such a good way for Leaf, huh? What will happen next? Standby for Chapter 6!


	6. Revelations, Solutions, and Evolutions

Dawn and Tia were walking around Celadon City, and they were seeing all the sights. Tia said with a smile on her face while she saw the fountain in front of the Celadon Department Store, "Wow, it's so beautiful! Dawn, the Gym Leader uses Grass-type Pokemon. Maybe you should use your Charmander." Dawn replied with a calm look on her face while the girls looked around at the sights in the big city, "Yeah, I had the same idea. Thank you, Tia." The girls walked into the Celadon City Department Store, and they looked happy at the sight of the golden revolving doors, an elegant green carpet that covered the entire floor, fancy escalators, and a fancy elevator in the upper-right corner of the first floor. Dawn only had 6,450 dollars with her, so she had to spend it wisely. As for Tia, she quickly went up to the fourth floor to buy some Technical Machines. Dawn stayed on the first floor, and she decided to buy some Super Potions for her Pokemon. Tia came back down to the ground floor, and she left the store with Dawn. From this point on, the girls had separate goals. Tia explained, as she smiled confidently, "I heard that someone in this city knows how to make those guards not feel thirsty anymore, and I'm going to find that person. After all, that guard at the lookout station Route 5 was about to make me jump over the desk and knock him out!"

Dawn responded nicely while looking happy, "Also, we need to find that Green Orb. According to the Magical Map, it's somewhere in this city. After I get that badge, we can search for it." Tia ran into the Game Corner for information, and Dawn headed towards the Celadon City Pokemon Gym. The building was brown like the others, but a giant green pokeball was situated at the top of the building. Dawn started to walk toward a small path in the middle of some pine trees, but then three people blocked her from getting there! She wondered in a serious tone while looking angry, "What are you doing here?" The red-haired female grunt explained while having a mean smirk on her face, "We've been looking for you, little girl. Now, give us those orbs!" Dawn replied calmly, as she folded her arms, "No way, Team Rocket! I saw how two of your members threatened a little girl like Tia, you know!" The male grunt explained with an evil grin on his face, "You sure know tons of things, kid! Well, guess what? Hosokawa was one of our newest members, so don't act so tough just because you beat him!" He stood on the left, the red-haired female grunt stood in the middle of the trio, and a black-haired girl stood on the right of her.

Dawn shouted fiercely while tossing a pokeball into the air, "Come on out, Charmander!" The Lizard Pokemon stood next to Dawn, and all three of the grunts laughed at it. The male grunt asked while he was rolling around hysterically, "You think that a tiny Pokemon like that can help you beat us? Keep dreaming, kid!" The three Team Rocket Grunts each sent out an Arbok, and they snickered evilly. Before Dawn could react, the grunts told all of the Cobra Pokemon to use Crunch on Charmander! They attacked it with their giant fangs, and one of the Arbok constricted Charmander with its tail! Dawn shouted at the grunts with a worried facial expression, "Tell your Pokemon to stop, now!" The red-haired female grunt replied with a smile while she held up a black camera phone in front of her face, "That's a good look, sweetie. I'm sure that this picture will go in the Team Rocket Scrapbook." She took a picture of Dawn looking worried, and her Arbok used its tail to fling Charmander into the air! Then, the three Cobra Pokemon used Poison Sting simultaneously! Dawn shouted to Charmander, who looked scared at the purple needles that were coming from below, "Use Flamethrower, now!" Charmander unleashed a huge blast of fire from its mouth, and the poisonous needles were destroyed! Then, the fiery blast knocked out all three of the Arbok!

The male grunt exclaimed with an annoyed facial expression while he and his teammates recalled their three Arbok, "Don't act all tough, kid! Your victory was a fluke, so just remember that!" The red-haired leader of the trio explained to Dawn as she threw a smoke bomb on the ground, "No matter what, we will still get our hands on the legendary treasure! Bye, cutie." Purple smoke appeared, and Dawn closed her eyes and held her breath. Charmander did the same thing, and it coughed a little bit. The battle helped it gain Exp. Points, and Charmander evolved into Charmeleon! Its crimson scales were much darker, and its front and back claws were far sharper and longer than they were when it was a Charmander. Charmeleon's skull had a horn-like protrusion in the back, and its mouth had elongated into a snout. Its tail grew bigger, and the flame on its tail was also bigger than before. Dawn looked confident, and the duo walked past the trees towards the Celadon City Pokemon Gym.

When they entered the Gym, Dawn and Charmeleon noticed that green grass and colorful flowers surrounded the battlefield. A blue-haired woman in a purple kimono said in a calm tone while she was on the other side of the Celadon Gym, "Hello... Lovely weather, isn't it? It's so pleasant... I'm afraid I might doze off... My name is Erika. I am the Leader of Celadon Gym. ...Oh? You are from Sinnoh, I assume? How nice... Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you wished to challenge me. I know. I have been training myself on not only flower arrangement but also Pokémon battle. I shall not lose." Erika sent out Victreebel, while Dawn's Charmeleon walked on to the battlefield. Dawn shouted with a serious facial expression, "Use Flamethrower, now!" Charmeleon unleashed a huge blast of fire from its mouth, and the powerful attack knocked out Erika's Victreebel! She recalled it into the pokeball, and then she sent out her Tangela. Dawn made Charmeleon use Fire Blast this time, and the Flame Pokemon shot out a massive blast of fire at Tangela! The Vine Pokemon was knocked out, and Dawn could tell that Charmeleon was leveling up a lot. She exclaimed with a happy smile on her face, "We're doing great, Charmeleon!" Erika sent out her last Pokemon, and it was a Vileplume. Charmeleon used Fire Blast again, and Vileplume was easily knocked out by the attack! Charmeleon gained Exp. Points, and it went from Level 16 to Level 35. Erika walked over to Dawn, and she gave her the Rainbow Badge. It was shaped like a flower, showing grass, with rainbow colored petals. Dawn recalled Charmander into the pokeball, thanked Erika, and she walked out of the Celadon City Pokemon Gym.

When she made it back into the main part of the city, Tia came running towards her. She explained with a smile on her face, "I went into the Game Corner, and I hit the jackpot twenty times in a row on the slot machines! Then, the lady at the service desk gave me a special reward for that huge achievement!" Tia pulled out the Green Orb from her purse, and she gave it to Dawn. The blue-haired protagonist put it in the Legendary Items section of her purse, and she smiled. Tia explained further while she grinned happily, "I went into the Celadon Condominiums, and a nice lady gave me some cups of tea. I gave one to the lookout station guard on Route 7, and he liked it! He opened the path to Saffron for me, and he gave the other cups of tea to the other guards." Dawn smiled at Tia, and she looked up at the clear blue sky.

_Meanwhile…_

Koko was standing in front of her bed, and she looked angry with Hosokawa. She exclaimed with a harsh facial expression and a mean look in her purple eyes, "I can't believe that you lost control over Cerulean to some girl! Hosokawa, you've brought shame to Team Rocket!" He replied while his legs shook, as he looked scared, "I'm s-sorry, Koko. Honestly, I thought that she would be easy to defeat! Then, she used that Charmander to beat me." Koko groaned in frustration, and she looked very angry. She explained, as she kicked him in the crotch, "You're an idiot, Hosokawa! Get out, or you'll make me very angry!" Before he left, Hosokawa smirked at the sight of Koko in her purple bra with purple panties to match. Then, he quickly ran out of the room. Koko thought while she sat on her bed, "_I'm a fierce leader, but Cynthia is the only good executive of Team Rocket to be at my side. That's quite unfortunate, really._" She lay down on the purple bed, and a faint smile formed on her face.

Leaf was walking through a hallway on the fourth floor with Cynthia, and she blushed intensely. Koko had woken up earlier yesterday, and she might've been the reason that Leaf's clothes weren't on the floor when she woke up. She asked Cynthia while they stopped at a door, "Cynthia, do you know what happened to my clothes?" The older blonde girl replied with a sad facial expression while looking at Leaf in her birthday suit, "I'm sorry, Leaf, but I don't know what Koko did with them. Anyway, come in here. I need to ask you something important." Cynthia opened an iron door, and the girls went inside. As the door slammed loudly, Leaf noticed that they were in an empty closet. Well, a Team Rocket uniform for a female was on a shelf.

Cynthia asked Leaf with a serious facial expression as she hugged Leaf, "Will you join Team Rocket, Leaf? We would like to have you around, and you might get your pokeballs back." Leaf replied in a harsh tone while slightly pushing Cynthia away, "No, Cynthia! Some grunts kidnapped me like common thieves, and you expect me to join them? You must be crazy!" Cynthia began to cry, and she sat on the floor. Leaf calmed down, and she sat in the center of the room with her. She explained with an apologetic look on her face, "I wasn't trying to be harsh, Cynthia. Personally, I have nothing against you. In fact, you've been nice to me since the first day that I got here." Cynthia told Leaf while she tried to wipe some tears off her face as she sniffled, "Leaf, you're the only person that's been nice to me. All the other female grunts hate me, and my ex-girlfriend's mother doesn't even like me! She called me a pedophile, but I just wanted to find love! The female grunts that are twenty like me are all straight, and they hate me because most of the male grunts all want to date me! I don't like being here, but Dawn took my Sinnoh Champion title away from me! After I lost to her, everyone in Sinnoh called me a weakling! That's why I moved to Kanto, and I joined up with Team Rocket!" Cynthia sobbed a lot, and Leaf comforted her. She didn't want to join up with a villain like Koko, but she felt sorry for Cynthia. After all, she would probably end up like her if someone took away her title as the Kanto Champion. Leaf softly whispered in Cynthia's ear while hugging her tightly, "I'll join you. Cynthia, I'll stand by your side." The older girl replied happily while a smile formed on her face, "Thank you, Leaf! You're the best person in the world! Someday, if Koko gets arrested, we can take all of the money that she gets from clients!" Leaf told her while they stood up, "Well, I still don't know why the grunts kidnapped me." Then, the girls heard the sound of the doorknob turning. Cynthia whispered while looking scared, "If anyone finds out that I let you out of the hostage room, they'll tell Koko! She'll punish me, and being fired is the weakest punishment that she gives! What should we do?" Leaf had an interesting idea to solve that problem. She looked down at Cynthia's black pants, and the older blonde girl looked confused.

**(Warning: Contents are maturing.)**

Leaf explained with a serious facial expression, "Take off your clothes, Cynthia. You have to trust me." Cynthia took off her black pants, her black shirt, and her black shoes. Then, she removed her brown bra and brown panties. The male grunt outside wondered while looking agitated, "Who locked this door? Is somebody in there?" Leaf stood on her toes, and she kissed Cynthia on the lips. The former Sinnoh Champion had her back against a wall, and Leaf was pressed against her. Cynthia put her arms around Leaf's waist, and she broke the kiss. Then, Cynthia shifted her hands down to Leaf's butt. Leaf blushed, and she started sucking on Cynthia's nipples. Cynthia moaned as she tried to stay calm, "Ahhhhhhhh…. Ohhhhhh…." Leaf liked the taste of the milk that came from Cynthia's breasts, and she noticed that they were bigger than Koko's. Leaf stopped sucking for a moment, and she looked down at Cynthia's blonde and neatly trimmed womanhood.

Leaf put her left index finger and her left middle finger inside of it, which caused Cynthia to let out some more moans. The male grunt heard everything from outside, and he looked put his ear next to the wall. Leaf put those two fingers in Cynthia's mouth, and the latter seemed satisfied with the smell and the taste. Cynthia began to thrust against Leaf, and she tousled her dark brown hair. Cynthia told her while she looked seductive, "Baby, it takes two for some love." Cynthia kissed Leaf on the lips, and she let her tongue explore Leaf's mouth. The Kanto Champion did the same thing, and Leaf liked the taste of Cynthia's tongue. She caressed her back, and Leaf liked how Cynthia's large butt felt so smooth. She whispered while stopping the make out session, "You'll get more tomorrow. I'd love to join you."

**(Mature scene ends.)**

Cynthia put back on all of her clothes, and Leaf decided to wear the Team Rocket uniform that was on the shelf. It was a medium sized outfit, and it fit Leaf perfectly. Cynthia said happily with a smile, as she softly kissed Leaf on the forehead, "That was initiation, and you did a good job. Let me show you around, Leaf." Leaf knew that the grunt was outside, so they just had to wait for him to leave.

The male grunt thought while walking away with a sad facial expression, "I can't believe that Cynthia is dating some guy named Leaf! How did I miss initiation? That guy is lucky."

A/N: How was Chapter 6? Half of Dawn's journey is complete, but the awesomeness is just beginning! Now Leaf is a member of Team Rocket! What a twist, huh? Standby for Chapter 7!


	7. Friendship and Romance

Dawn and Tia arrived in Fuchsia City, and the girls walked on the red road. Dawn told Tia with a calm look on her face, as she pulled out the Magical Map from her yellow purse, "Well, one of the Rainbow Orbs is hidden in this city. We should be able to find it, though." Tia replied with a smile while they walked down towards the Fuchsia City Pokemon Gym, "Ok, that's good. Anyway, this Gym Leader is tough. They use Poison-type Pokemon, and having a poisoned pokemon isn't good. If it's badly poisoned, that will be really bad because HP decreases faster than normal." Dawn thought to herself while looking puzzled, "_I don't have a single Pokemon with me that has an advantage against Poison-type Pokemon. This could be bad._" The girls walked around the city for a while, and Dawn looked up at the sky. She didn't exactly have a strategy to beat the Gym Leader this time, and the blue-haired protagonist knew that each Gym Leader would be tougher than the last one. She looked depressed, and Tia noticed this. She explained while pulling out some berries from her yellow purse, "In case any of your Pokemon get poisoned, take these Pecha Berries." Dawn looked at the pink berries that looked similar to peaches, and she put them in the Berries section of her purse.

Elsewhere, a male Pokemon Trainer stood in front of the Safari Zone entrance with a cocky facial expression. He said aloud, as his Muk stood beside him, "Well, we're getting stronger. At our level, we could even annihilate everyone in the Kanto League at the Indigo Plateau! You're awesome, Muk. We've been training so much, and we even managed to beat the Gym Leader! If those weak Pokemon Trainers want to stay away from us, they better see if we left our mark on that city! If we've been there, they'll be safe. As for those louts in Saffron, they won't know how powerful our poison can be!" The trainer was a man named Haru, and he had an evil smirk on his face. Muk looked around, and Haru was thinking about something. He told Muk with a bored facial expression, "I'll bring out the other guys, and we can do some training."

Dawn and Tia went into the Pokemon Center, and they headed straight to Nurse Joy's red desk in the middle of the building. She asked with a nice facial expression, "Hello, girls. How can I help you?" Dawn asked kindly while she put her pokeballs on the front desk, "Can you heal my pokemon, Nurse Joy? Also, I'm going to change up my team." Dawn placed six pokeballs on the red desk, and Nurse Joy put them on a red tray. She explained happily while going into another room, "I'll take good care of your Pokemon for you." Dawn walked over to the blue PC on the right, turned it on, and she dialed Professor Rowan's number. His face appeared on the screen, and he looked stern. He asked Dawn in a calm tone, "Hello, Dawn! How is your journey in Kanto?" She responded with a smile on her face, "It's going great, Professor Rowan! I have four gym badges now, and I'm in Fuchsia City to get my fifth one! Also, I'm on a quest for some treasures known as the Rainbow Orbs."

Professor Rowan replied sternly while the orbs seemed familiar to him, "I've heard about those treasures, you know. If my memory is correct, they coincide with a strange legend about an amazing treasure that's behind a door in Cerulean Cave. No one knows what the treasure is, but all of the books have said that the Rainbow Orbs are required to find it. Some books claim that it's money, others say that it's a magical item, one book says that it's an ancient demon's spirit, while few of them claim that it's a fearsome pokemon." Tia said with a smile while getting in front of the screen, "Hi, Professor Rowan! I'm Tia, and I'm helping Dawn on her journey!" Dawn asked kindly, as Tia moved aside, "Professor Rowan, can you send over the six pokemon that I left with you? I think that they will be strong enough to beat Fuchsia City's Gym Leader." Professor Rowan agreed to this, and he sent six pokeballs to the Pokemon Center in Fuchsia City. Dawn exclaimed with a happy smile on her face, as she received the pokeballs from a nearby transporter, "Thanks, Professor Rowan!" Tia turned off the blue PC, and the girls walked out of the Pokemon Center.

When the girls walked back to the entrance of Fuchsia City, they looked shocked. Many pokemon were lying on the ground in pain, and their trainers looked scared. Someone shouted in an evil tone, "Use Sludge Bomb!" A pokemon shot out purple balls of sludge, and they exploded when they made contact with the ground. Purple sludge puddles were left in place of the explosions, and purple smog filled the sky. Tia asked with a tense facial expression, "What's going on here?" Haru replied while walking towards them with his Muk and Koffing at his sides, "We're just training to strengthen our power levels." Dawn asked with an angry look of contradiction on her face, "This is training to you? Look at all the pokemon that you've hurt!" Haru responded with a bored facial expression, "Well, too bad. If this city only attracts weak trainers, then there's no reason that we should be here! We're just going to see if Saffron City's Trainers are stronger than these failures that can't use Poison-types correctly." Dawn exclaimed fiercely while tossing a pokeball into the air, "Go, Infernape!" The Flame Pokemon appeared, and it glared at Haru's Muk. Dawn told it to use Shadow Claw, and Infernape's claws turned purple! It mauled Muk with its claws, and the Sludge Pokemon took a critical amount of damage from the attack! It fainted, and Haru put it back in its pokeball. Then, his Koffing floated in front of him. Haru told it to use Sludge, but Infernape dodged the attack. Dawn shouted while she still looked angry at Haru, "Infernape, use Flamethrower!" It shot out a powerful blast of fire from its mouth, and Koffing was struck hard! It fainted, Haru recalled it, and he sent out another Koffing! Dawn made Infernape use Flamethrower again, and the second Koffing fainted. Tia pulled out her pink Pokédex, and she scanned Infernape. Tia was shocked to see that it was at Level 100, and she assumed that Dawn's other members of her Sinnoh Region team were that powerful.

Haru exclaimed with a frustrated look on his face, "You're really starting to tick me off, you little blue-haired brat! Well, my last guy is gonna put you in your place!" He sent out his Weezing, which was the evolved form of Koffing. Haru told Weezing to use Sludge Wave, but Dawn immediately countered with Flamethrower! Weezing unleashed a purple vortex of sludge from its mouth, but Infernape's powerful attack broke through the Sludge Wave! Weezing took an immense amount of damage from that attack, and it was pushed backwards by the powerful blast of fire! Haru returned Weezing, and the fire blast hit him! An explosion occurred, and Haru was sent blasting off into the sky. He exclaimed with an angry facial expression, as he threw two things down to the girls, "Take those off my hands, you killjoys!"

A small heart-shaped item landed in Dawn's left hand, and Tia caught the Purple Orb with her right hand. Tia explained to Dawn with a smile on her face, "That's the Soul Badge! You should keep it, Dawn. Here's the Purple Orb, too." Dawn put the Soul Badge in the heart-shaped spot of her badge case, and she put the Purple Orb in the Legendary Items section of her purse. Dawn smiled, and she recalled Infernape back into its pokeball. Then, the girls headed towards Route 15.

Meanwhile…

Leaf was in Koko's office with Cynthia, and she had to get Koko's approval for her to be an official Team Rocket member. Koko told Leaf with a smirk while she adjusted her purple bra and purple panties, "I'm glad that you've decided to join us, Leaf. I was hoping that you would accept my love." Leaf responded with a smile, as she stood next to Cynthia in her Team Rocket uniform, "Well, I'd do anything to please you. I'm so glad to be here, Koko." The Team Rocket Leader looked at Leaf's uniform up from her shoes, and she looked pleased. Koko told Leaf that she would get her pokeballs back, but she had to do whatever Koko told her to do. Leaf said with a frustrated facial expression, "Great. Now I get to be your servant." Koko stood directly in front of Leaf, and she walked over to her left side. She explained nicely after kissing her on the cheek, "You're not my servant, Leaf. You're much more important to me, like Cynthia. That's why we shall show you a surprise." Koko walked out of her room, and the other girls followed her. The trio went upstairs, and Leaf blushed at how beautiful Koko and Cynthia looked. Koko's brown hair complemented her purple eyes, and Leaf always remembered the moment that her hand brushed against the front of Koko's black lacy panties.

Cynthia was taller, and Leaf liked how her beautiful silky smooth blonde hair flowed down to her butt. She also seemed very nice, unlike some of the other female grunts. Her lips were so soft, and Koko also had soft lips. Leaf made it upstairs with them, and she looked happy at the sight of seeing the sun in the sky. This was obviously the rooftop of the building, and there was a heated pool in front of them. Lawn chairs were nearby, and some palm trees were surrounding the edges of the rooftop for decoration.

**(Warning: Contents are maturing.)**

Leaf asked Koko with a smile on her face, as she looked at the heated pool, "Can we relax, Koko? I love how the pool's water looks so blue!" Koko responded with a seductive smirk on her face while she stood behind Leaf, "Take off your clothes first, sweetie." Leaf quickly stripped down to her birthday suit, and she liked how the breeze felt on her body. Koko pulled out an item from the front of her panties, and Leaf recognized that it was a purple Poké Flute. Koko explained while still looking seductive, as she removed her panties, "This is what a Poké Flute's real purpose is, Leaf. Now, lay flat on the ground for me." Leaf laid down flat on the warm concrete, and she smiled happily at the sight of Koko's womanhood. Then, Koko carefully placed the Poké Flute in her vagina. She winced in a pain for a few seconds, and then she sat down between Leaf's legs. Koko arched her back, and she inserted the hollow end into Leaf's neatly trimmed womanhood. Then, she started to thrust into Leaf with the Poké Flute. Leaf experienced some pain at first, but then it turned into a little bit of pleasure. She told Koko with a smile, as she blushed intensely, "Ahhhhhh… Koko, that feels good." She replied with a smirk on her face while leaning in towards Leaf's lips, "I'm about to make it feel wonderful, my love." Koko started to thrust faster, and she started sweating. Leaf was feeling great, and she let out some loud moans of pleasure. Cynthia had been watching them, and she had stripped down to her brown bra and panties. The sun's heat made things better for Koko, and she was enjoying her position as the boss.

Then, she removed the Poké Flute from Leaf's vagina and she removed it from her own as well. Leaf whispered softly with a smile on her face, "Koko, you stirred it nicely… I love you." Then, Leaf released her juices and they felt warm. Koko licked up all of Leaf's heavenly juices, and she stood up. Koko explained with a smile on her face, "Here's your reward, Leaf." She removed her purple lacy bra, and Koko was now naked. She laid down next to Leaf, and Koko knew what would happen. Leaf started sucking on Koko's left nipple, and she was also gently stroking her right breast with her left hand. Koko said happily, as she moaned, "Ohhhhh…. Yes, Leaf… You're good at this." Leaf enjoyed the taste of Koko's milk, and she shifted her attention to Koko's right nipple. She explained with a sexy smirk on her face, "I want more than one, baby." Leaf sucked on Koko's right nipple, and she stroked her left breast with the same hand. Koko moaned even more, and she was enjoying Leaf's comeback. After Leaf stopped sucking on her breasts, she turned her attention to Koko's womanhood. The girls were on top of each other, but Koko went into the position where she had her vagina directly in Leaf's face. The Kanto Champion gently licked it, and she softly touched Koko's light brown hairs that were trimmed. Koko told her while she looked somewhat exhausted, "Don't worry, Leaf. I'll give it all to you." She pressed her lips against Leaf's, and the girls shared a blissful kiss. Leaf felt love from Koko, and vice versa. Leaf loved how Koko's kisses were so full of love, and how she could feel her lover's tongue exploring her mouth. Leaf didn't resist Koko, because she enjoyed the way that they turned each other on.

Cynthia started sweating a lot. She really wanted to get another taste of Leaf's exceptional skills, but she also didn't want to get in Koko's way. If she did that, then the punishment could be horrible. She exclaimed loudly while blushing intensely, "Leaf, don't forget about me!" As Leaf turned to Cynthia, Koko released her juices all over the Kanto Champion. Leaf told Cynthia with a grin on her face while Koko got off of her, "Come here, Cynthia. It's time for me to get my bonus." Koko was covered in Leaf's juices, but she decided to lie on the right side of Leaf. Cynthia lay on the left side of Leaf, but she removed her clothes first. All three girls were now naked, and Leaf let Cynthia make the first move. The older blonde woman started to caress Leaf's back with her left hand, and she used her right hand to softly stroke Leaf's nipples. Leaf felt Cynthia's warm hands doing their great work, and she sighed happily with a look of love in her eyes. Then, Cynthia got on top of Leaf. She put her right ring finger in Leaf's vagina, and Cynthia gently kissed her on the lips. Then, she put her right hand in Leaf's womanhood and the 18-year old groaned a little bit. Cynthia managed to find some of Leaf's juices, and she licked them off of her right hand.

Leaf told her with a smile on her face, "Cynthia, let me share the love." Leaf put her mouth on Cynthia's left nipple, and she starting sucking it gently. Also, she used her left hand to stroke Cynthia's large butt. Cynthia said with a smile while she was still sweating, "Leaf, you're so amazing… I'm glad that you've joined up with us." Leaf didn't reply, but she sucked on Cynthia's right nipple to give a response of pleasure to the Sinnoh Champion. Cynthia slid a few feet upward, and Leaf noticed her trimmed vagina. The blonde hairs were somewhat of a turn on for Leaf, and she softly licked them. Cynthia told Leaf with a look of pleasure on her face, "Ahhhhhhhhh…. Leaf, my darling… You're so talented." Leaf's tongue went inside Cynthia's vagina, and it licked around the edges of it. Cynthia started moaning loudly, and she reached her climax. Leaf had been turned on as well, and she had another climax again. Cynthia looked down at her, and she kissed Leaf on the lips. Leaf closed her eyes, and this kiss was different from Koko's. This kiss seemed to have more fiery passion in it, and Leaf wrapped her arms around Cynthia's waist.

**(Mature scene ends.)**

While the two girls broke the kiss for some air, Koko's foot pressed a blue switch for the circle-shaped heated pool. The heated pool rose up a few feet, to reveal that it was really a hot tub. The three girls were still at the entrance, but the hot tub was close by. They all got in it, and Leaf sat in between Cynthia and Koko. The hot tub had the self-cleaning feature, and the girls felt relaxed. Then, Koko heated up the moment. She explained to them with a calm look on her face, "Girls, this water feels nice." Koko knew that the hot tub was voice activated, and she asked for some bubbles. The water started bubbling, and the three women sighed happily. Koko asked Cynthia with a calm facial expression, as she sat on the right side of Leaf, "Let's welcome our newest member of Team Rocket, shall we?" Leaf looked curious, and Cynthia was on the left side of her. Then, Cynthia and Koko kissed Leaf on her left and right cheeks at the same time. Leaf blushed a lot, but she felt so relaxed. Cynthia thought to herself with a calm look on her face, "_Leaf is so sweet and loving, which gives me another reason to find out what Koko's plans are. She may be a sexy boss, but Koko is smart. On top of that, she accepted the fact that I like other women. Seeing her have that much fun with Leaf reminds me of when Koko accepted me into Team Rocket._"

Koko thought to herself with a seductive smirk on her face, as the trio relaxed in the hot water, "_Leaf is a very nice woman, and I'm very glad that my grunts kidnapped her. I haven't had this much enjoyment, since Cynthia joined up with Team Rocket. Leaf's much more valuable to me than a Grunt, so I'll keep her around. With her at my side, the treasure shall be mine._"

A/N: How was Chapter 7? Full of action, wasn't it? Anyway, I changed up Dawn's team to show that her journey will get harder. Tia's Pokemon shall make their debut, and Leaf's love triangle will be filled with romance and drama! Standby for Chapter 8!


End file.
